Valentine's Day
by idealrain
Summary: I don't own Days. Maggie isn't happy when Victor doesn't show up for dinner. Rated T to M. Based on 2/17/11 show.


Valentine's Day

I don't own Days. Maggie isn't happy when Victor doesn't show up for dinner. Rated T to M. Based on 2/17/11 show.

"You haven't seen him? Thanks, Justin. Yeah, call me if he shows up," Maggie sighed. She tapped her fingers. _Where are you, Victor?_

Victor sat outside in the car, staring at Maggie's kitchen door. He knew Maggie was home, probably relaxing from her long day at work. He wondered how many couples celebrated with Maggie looking on.

"No, he hasn't called me and we were supposed to have dinner. Look, if you see him, have him call me. Thanks, Bo." Maggie hung the phone. She considered calling Phillip next, and decided to take out the trash before resorting to that desperate measure. On her way, she noticed Victor's car. _What the hell?_

Maggie tapped on the window.

"I could have Bo come and arrest you."

"On what grounds?" Victor rolled down his window.

"Stalking? Or at the very least, loitering. Victor, its twelve thirty-eight. No one has seen you for the past nine hours. What are you doing here?" Maggie pulled her robe tightly around herself.

"I don't know."

"Ah. Well, if you don't know, maybe you should leave. Good-bye, Victor," Maggie said, starting to leave.

"Maggie, I—"

"What? You wanted to have dinner with me and when I finally say yes, you stand me up. In my own restaurant. On Valentine's Day, no less. I thought you Greeks were supposed have invented love. What the hell happened, Victor?" Maggie crossed her arms and got in the car.

"I got scared, all right? I saw the toast to Mickey and all of a sudden, I felt like I could never live up to him. Then I heard that Brady was in earlier and I thought you might've come to your senses."

Maggie leaned back in the car seat. She laughed. Victor stared at her.

"I'm sorry. It has been a long night, which I spent helping other people having a happy Valentine's Day. Then my date, who has pursuing me for months, stood me up. Months, Victor! I wanted you there tonight. I wanted you, not Mickey. But you should go home if you still don't know what you're doing here."

"Oh. Well, I'll being going home then. "

"To the house Brady stole from you?" Maggie kept laughing.

"Maggie! That was…." Victor was shocked at Maggie's cattiness.

"I'm so sorry. It's been a very long night. A very long year, actually. Would you like to come in?" Maggie asked.

"It's late and you seemed…"

"Slap-happy? For coffee. Nothing else. If you're good, you might get leftover chocolate mousse."

"I'll be good then. You know, you managed to get half my family pissed off at me," Victor said.

"Good. By the way, I looked good tonight. I wore the purple suit," Maggie grinned.

"My favorite suit? You wore my favorite suit?"

"Yes. And my hair was down…"

"Damn. Although you look good now, actually," Victor looked at Maggie's tank top and yoga pants.

"Thanks. I'm exhausted. So let's eat mousse and then go to bed," Maggie said, blushing slightly.

"Oh. Right. Because you've been up for like a week getting ready for the holiday rush," Victor said.

Maggie smiled. "Victor, would you like to sleep with me?"

Victor looked like he didn't know what to say. "Maggie, just to clarify, by sleeping, you mean…"

"Not sex. As in actual sleep. Although some making out might be involved, I need sleep and since you have no place to go, would you like to sleep with me?" Maggie asked.

"I would love to sleep with you. In whatever way you want me to."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind. Come upstairs with me," Maggie said

"I would follow you anywhere," Victor said

"Um, that's good to know," Maggie blushed. Victor chuckled.

"Maggie, we can go as slow as you want. Although maybe we should have dinner at least since I am sleeping with you."

"Um, right. So I'm assuming you don't sleep in your suit. I think Phillip left some sweats here," Maggie said.

"Actually I get warm, so usually I just sleep in my boxers and t-shirt," Victor said.

Maggie murmured something unclear.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" Victor said.

"Nothing. That would be fine. I just need to remember to tell Julie that she was wrong."

"Oh? About what?" Victor asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"She thought you were a briefs guy. I said silk boxers, with pajamas pants to sleep in," Maggie said, climbing into bed.

"Ah. Well, I wonder what conversation that came up in. Do you often talk about my underwear with Julie?" Victor asked.

"It was late night conservation and….it doesn't matter. Just shut up and let me sleep," Maggie rolled over on her side, away from Victor.

"Maggie?" Victor asked.

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry." Victor kissed Maggie's shoulder. "I was an idiot. I should've kept our date."

"Victor…." Maggie rolled over to face him.

"I don't know why you keep forgiving me. I don't deserve it," Victor said. Maggie yawned and placed her head on Victor's chest.

"Shut up and let me sleep. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"No. Actually we have all day since you don't have a job. I'm dating a homeless unemployed bum," Maggie giggled.

"Maggie!"

"But Victor, seriously, I need sleep." Maggie kissed Victor.

"Right. So we're dating?" Victor asked.

A snore answered him.

Victor woke up to the most wonderful sensations of warmth, softness and the smell of vanilla. He smiled and tightened his arms around Maggie.

" Good morning," Maggie whispered.

"Morning. How are you?" Victor whispered.

"Rested. Although I think I could spend the rest of the day in bed," Maggie said.

"Really? What would we do all day?"

"I think we could figure out something…." Maggie kissed Victor. Victor groaned.

"Maggie…."

"Yeah?" Maggie trailed her hands down to Victor's boxers.

"I really, really do want to have sex with you…"

"That's encouraging," Maggie laughed.

"…but honey, I didn't bring condoms with me," Victor said. Maggie laughed at the pained expression on Victor's face.

"Victor, I was planning on having sex last night. I mean, I wore your favorite suit," Maggie teased.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think," Victor groaned.

"There's condoms and lube in the nightstand. Luckily, I was thinking," Maggie said.

"I love you. I'm…"Victor was cut off by Maggie kissing him.

"Just don't think. You're good at that. "

"Maggie, are you sure?"

"Victor, we're in bed, I bought condoms, so yeah, I'm pretty sure," Maggie said. Victor kissed her.

"Victor, I should mention that I haven't sex in a year."

"Maggie, we'll go slowly. I mean, very, very slow…" Victor said, kissing down Maggie's neck.

"Oh…"

"You look so satisfied," Victor smiled as Maggie snuggled close to him.

"I forgot how much fun sex is. In fact, I think we should do it more often," Maggie said.

"Really? So if I do this…" Victor started to kiss Maggie's neck, "you won't object?"

"Oh…I don't think so. But maybe if you stop…"

"I don't plan on stopping…" Victor smiled against Maggie's skin.

"I'm thinking we should just skip Valentine's Day and celebrate the fifteen instead," Maggie said.

"Fine with me. Just let me keep kissing you," Victor said.

The couple was so involved in their activities that they didn't hear the door slam opened.

"Maggie!" Melanie shouted. She took off her coat and went upstairs.

"Maggie, you won't believe what Kate wants me to do…oh God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Melanie stammered as Maggie pulled the covers over herself and Victor.

"Melanie, um, could you wait downstairs for me? I'll be right down, o.k., sweetheart?" Maggie said.

"Yeah…I'm so sorry, Maggie. I didn't know." Melanie blushed.

"It's o.k. But let me get dress, o.k.?" Maggie said.

"Right." Melanie sheepishly left.

"Maggie, how many people have keys to your house?" Victor asked, annoyed.

"We'll get a deadbolt for the bedroom. I'm sorry. I'll get rid of her, really fast," Maggie said.

Victor laughed. "No, you won't. You'll offer her tea and cookies. I'll shower and go home to pick up some more clothes."

"What? Are you just planning on move in here?" Maggie asked, surprised.

Victor rolled his eyes. "The amount of strays you take in, why shouldn't I be any different? Go and talk to Melanie."

"Victor, we'll revisit the you moving in issue later. But you don't have to leave" Maggie said pointedly.

Victor merely grinned and settled into the bed.

"So Victor spent the night?" Melanie asked.

"Mmm-mmm," Maggie said, non-committal.

"Are you…?" Melanie paused, trying to form the right question.

"We're dating. Although, I need to talk to Brady and Victor about that…" Maggie thought out loud.

"I probably should let you get back to Victor," Melanie said.

"I'll talk to you, later. I love you, sweetie."

Maggie sighed when she walked into the room.

"Victor, I don't think it would be a good idea if you would move in here right now. "

"You, of all people, are going to kick me out on the streets. I'll pay my way," Victor said.

"Oh? In what way?" Maggie asked.

"I'll think of something. Maybe by manual labor?" Victor suggested, tracing Maggie's hips with his fingertips.

"Ah, by manual labor. Well, that's a thought. But let's table that discussion for now," Maggie said.

"O.k. What do you want to do now?" Victor said.

"Well, there's the fact Brady's drinking again discussion or the Kate's trying to drive Chloe insane conversation. Your choice," Maggie said.

"Can't we just have sex again?" Victor groaned. Maggie laughed.

"I'll use the carrot and stick philosophy here. We'll talk and then we might fool around again."

"Fine. I chose the Brady conversation. I know he's drinking," Victor said.

"But you're not doing anything about it. Victor, he needs to go back to rehab. And I can't be his sponsor, anymore," Maggie said.

"Why not?"

"Well, considering I'm sleeping with his grandfather, it might not be appropriate. But if you really want me to be his sponsor…" Maggie laughed when Victor shook his head .

"My Maggie," Victor said, kissing Maggie.

"Your Maggie, huh? That's another thing…"

"You know, you didn't tell me sleeping with you has so many strings attached," Victor said.

"Gee, were you thinking that I was just an easy lay?" Maggie asked.

"Honey, nothing about sleeping with you was easy," Victor said.

Maggie paused. "I'm going to ignore that. You know I'm right about Brady."

"What are you thinking?"

"I want to get him into rehab near John and Marlena. I'm not doing him any good and he leans on me too much. Actually, all the Kiriakis men seem to want something from me," Maggie mused.

"Hopefully, I'm the only who wants to be in your bed," Victor said.

"And funnily enough, you're in my bed. Seriously, Brady needs to go to rehab," Maggie said.

"Brady doesn't listen to me. He might listen to you," Victor said.

"Great another conversation to look forward to," Maggie said.

"Yeah, what was the other thing?"

Maggie leaned over and kissed Victor. Victor smiled.

"You're going to tell me something I'm not going to like," Victor said.

"Oh, I am. I want to go to Nashville and tell the girls about us," Maggie said.

"I'm not invited?"

"Melissa would love to see the man who killed her friend," Maggie said.

"Your daughters are going to kill me," Victor groaned.

"I need to talk to them."

"What if they convince you I'm no good for you?" Victor asked.

"Well, Victor, I know that already. You're Victor Kiriakis. You can be ruthless. They are not going to tell me anything I don't know. But I do need to tell them myself, before Jennifer or Hope or Julie put their spin on us," Maggie said.

"What would be the spin?" Victor asked, kissing Maggie.

"According to Jennifer, you're the devil incarnated. According to Julie, you're good for me, because I need someone in my life and it's either you or Roman Brady and with Roman, I'd have to deal with Sami. And Hope falls in between, with the warning of 'I hope you know what you're doing, Aunt Maggie'," Maggie said.

"Dear God. The Hortons are going to kill me," Victor said.

"Honey, I should go soon, before we get serious. I'll call them tomorrow," Maggie said.

"Tomorrow?"

"Well, I have plans for today," Maggie said.

"What are those?"

Maggie only grinned and kissed Victor again.


End file.
